Never Let You Go
by LittleDarlingDahlia
Summary: Bella needs to find a date to her ex-boyfriend's wedding or she will have to show up alone. More than that, at 30 years old, she is worried that she will spend her life alone as she can feel her biological clock 'ticking' and no one will ever let her forget it. Quil never settled down, but then he lays eyes on her, and can no longer imagine a life without her in it. AU/All human.
1. Chapter 1

Never Let You Go: The BBQ

Bella POV

"_Isabella Swan,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Edward Mason Cullen and Tonya Maria Denali -"_

I crumpled up the invitation in my hands and tossed it across the room. I slid down the wall to the hardwood floor, and just sat. I cried silently, wallowing in my self pity for just a moment. I brought my knees up to my chin and circled my arms around my legs, trying to hold myself together.

Edward had been the first and only love of my life. We had started dating when we were just seniors in High school, and we had been together all the way up until about seven months ago, on my thirtieth birthday.

We had been together for thirteen years. During that time, I had wanted to get married, and I wanted to have babies with him. It never seemed to be the right time for him, he would push my worries of my ever ticking biological clock away, and assure me that he would one day be ready. He never was. The asshole broke up with me on my thirtieth birthday. One of the most difficult birthday's for a woman who wants to raise a family when she isn't even married yet.

In the past seven months I hadn't been able to move on. I was mostly over Edward himself, but I didn't really know how to be alone. I mean thirteen years with someone, and I could no longer remember how to do all the little things alone. How could I possibly sleep at night in such a large, empty bed in a large, empty home? How was I supposed to do normal things by myself? I had moved out of my dad's house and into an apartment with Edward right after high school… I only knew how to grocery shop for two people, how to do laundry for two people. Simple daily tasks now seemed like a lot to wrap my head around.

As soon as I was finally ready to live on my own, and possibly start dating again, I got this invitation in the mail. Edward, my Edward, the one who was never ready, was planning on getting married, not even a whole year after he left me. The wedding was only a week away and I still didn't have a date. My dumb self had already sent back the R.S.V.P. to say that I would be there. I don't know what possessed me to do that, but I think pride had something to do with it. I couldn't very well show up without a plus one though… I just had to figure out how to find one.

"Hello?" I answered when my phone started ringing, cutting through the silence in my kitchen.

"Hey Bells, it's your old man, I just wanted to make sure you were still coming to the BBQ tomorrow?" My dad and his girlfriend, Sue, had gotten engaged just a few weeks ago, and they were planning a fun little get-together at the park to celebrate the good news. He sounded worried on the phone now, like maybe I wouldn't bother to show up.

"Of course dad, I wouldn't miss it!" I assured him. I had been down lately, but this was my dad, who had been good to me every single day since I'd moved back to Forks when I was fifteen. Of course I would be there.

"Good, good. I know that Jake, Leah, and the kids will be there. They're all excited to see you. Seth will be there too, I think he's bringing some friends, maybe you'll… you know hit it off with someone… ya never know. Anyways, I love you, and I'll see you there kiddo."

"Ok Dad, I love you too." I hung up. Leah and Seth were Sue's kids. Leah had married my childhood friend, Jake, and the two of them had three beautiful kids. Two boys and a girl. The boys, Collin and Brady were twins, twins run in Jake's family. Their youngest was a sweet little girl they'd named Claire.

Seth was a few years younger than Leah and I, and still single, it felt pathetic that my dad and my soon to be step-brother were trying to set me up.

It was time that I picked myself up off the floor and made some dinner. When the food was done cooking, I ate it quietly. Then, I cleaned up and washed the dishes quietly. I trudged up the stairs to my bathroom and took a shower, quietly. I brushed my teeth and my hair, you guessed it, quietly. Such was the life I was now living… quiet.

It was in these quiet moments that I envied Leah and Jake, and couples like them, the most. Their homes were never too quiet, they always had someone to come home to, and they always had sweet little rugrats running around (even if they weren't sweet all the time).

I threw my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed an oversized t-shirt. I plopped onto my oversized bed and pulled out my laptop to get a little work done. I was an author of dramatic, passionate, even cheesy romances. I wrote about all the things I wanted, about what was missing in my life. As it turned out, there were certainly quite a few women out there who felt the same as me, even some men too. Some of my books had even been New York Times Best Sellers. I enjoyed my job, and it paid the bills.

Currently I was in the middle of a novel where a young woman is travelling the world and has fallen in love with four different men. Each man is very different from one another and can offer her a unique life. Of course, she can only be with one of them, and she must decide. My poor girl doesn't know what to do. Will she pick the Jazz musician of New Orleans, the restaurateur of Italy, the air-mail man of Sweden, or the vintner of France?

My phone buzzed and pulled me back into the real world. It was the alarm I had set to do just that. I had the tendency to get lost in my own little worlds when I was writing, and tonight was no different. I needed to be reminded to go to sleep and rest up for tomorrow.

I closed my laptop and shut off the light. I laid in the darkness, looking at the ceiling, and other than the light pitter patter of a gentle rain outside... it was quiet.

The next morning Forks, Washington was brought in with a rare and beautiful sun shining day. I stretched out and made my way downstairs to brew some hot coffee. I took advantage of the mild weather and sat out on my back deck, enjoying the sounds of nature that surrounded me.

There was a little family of birds moved into a nest under my deck canopy, they were tweeting happily as their mother fed them worms from the still damp and dewy ground. There was a gentle breeze that rustled through the trees, and I could hear the sounds of squirrels and other little woodland creatures skittering around.

I decided to set another alarm on my phone and went in to grab my computer and notes again to work on my novel. I took those, along with another steaming cup of coffee back out onto the deck once more.

` Before I knew it I was totally absorbed in my story once again and time got away from me. The buzzing alarm sounded on my phone again, disturbing my peace, and I knew it was time to get ready for the BBQ at the park. I needed to be ready in less than an hour because it would take me about twenty minutes to get to LaPush, the reservation where Dad and Sue lived.

I pulled on a pretty black sundress with a yellow and orange sunflower print. It fit snuggly at the bust, where I had really filled out in the last few years. I looked in the mirror and could see that I had just the right amount of cleavage showing. It was enough to pull some male interest, but not enough to be distasteful.

I quickly put on some sparse makeup, just enough to make my cheeks rosier and my eyelashes fuller. I applied a swipe of lip gloss and braided my long hair into a messy braid that came down to about my waist. I took another close look in the mirror and frowned. I wasn't as young as I once was. I knew that thirty wasn't really old by any means, but I was starting to see the beginnings of crow's feet around my eyes and faint smile lines.

It was just a physical reminder that if I wanted to have kids, and kids that would have a dad, that I really needed to get on finding that father, because there was no way I was going to find a man that wanted kids right this second without knowing or loving me. I didn't want that either. I lived for my romance novels and I wanted exactly what the characters in them found in my life, true love and all that.

Noticing the time, and that I was running a little behind, I dashed down the stairs, careful not to trip, as I was forever clumsy. I reached for one of my large tote-bags and threw in some wine bottles that I had purchased the night before into it. I continued my little run all the way to my car and sped off, trying to catch my breath.

When I finally pulled up to the parking lot of the park, I could see that the celebration was already in full swing. Charlie, my dad, was flipping burgers on the grill and his cop buddies and Billy Black were all laughing around him, sipping their beers. Sue was sitting at a picnic bench chatting with her friends from her weaving club and her fellow nurses.

Leah and Jake were sitting on a towel laid out on the ground, basking in the sun, and looking lost in their own little world as their children played on the playground, one of them taking advantage of the swingset. Seth was playing basketball with some other guys I didn't recognize from this distance.

Charlie spotted my car from where he was and waved. I waved back and shuffled out of the car, making my way over to him. I gave him a hug and exchanged pleasantries with all of his buddies. I did the same with Sue and her friends. I didn't really fit in with either group, so I was just starting to feel a little bit awkward.

That was when Seth and his friends made their entrance under the pavilion where the picnic benches were. This also happened to be where the coolers were since it was a little bit shadier, so the men all flocked around to grab waters and beers. I just happened to be bent over the cooler, putting the wine bottles I'd brought with me in, and pulling out a water, at exactly that moment.

I heard a few of the men chuckle and I blushed deep red at having been caught bent over the cooler, I hadn't thought about how short my dress was. Hopefully they hadn't actually seen anything. I turned and patted my hands down my dress to make sure it was covering everything and smiled in the direction of the men.

"What can I get for ya while I'm here?" I offered, they all told me what they wanted and I, more careful of where my dress was this time, bent over to pull them out of the coolers. I handed each their drink of choice and looked to the last man in the group.

This particular friend of Seth's caught my attention immediately. He was tall with short, cropped black hair and very broad shoulders. His athletic shorts were hung low on his hips and he had his black tee pulled up to wipe the sweat from his face. That revealed delicious inches of exposed russet skin and the clear outline of a v-cut. When he dropped the shirt back down I nearly pouted at the hindrance to my view but I wasn't at all disappointed once I trailed my eyes up his body to see his now uncovered face.

"Bud Select, please." His voice rang in a sexy baritone. His jaw was square and hard, he had high cheekbones and a full bottom lip that I wanted to bite. Finally, I met his eyes and they were a beautiful dark brown, and were dancing with amusement and attraction. He must have caught me staring. I could feel the blush spreading on my cheeks and down my body once again. I felt like I literally could not look away from him. I could tell he felt the same because he was shaken when Seth, who'd been trying to get his attention, finally succeeded.

I took that moment to get his beer from the cooler.

"Yo, Quil? Come on man, ready to go back out?" Seth asked, holding up the basketball and sort of waving it in his face. Was this the Quil that was friends with Jake when we were teenagers? I'd had a little crush on him back then before Edward had come and scooped me up. He had been a cute teenage boy. Standing before me now, he was the most attractive man that I had ever seen.

"Uh… yeah, you guys go, I'll catch up." He waved them off. A couple of the men snickered as they left and Seth shot me a suggestive look, encouraging me to make a move.

"Quil Ateara?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Bella Swan?" He asked me without actually answering my question. His smile was hard not to reciprocate, it was warm, and kind, and I could already tell that he was still a riot, all these years later.

**Author's Note: **

**Hello, I had a little idea pop into my head and as cheesy as it is, I felt like it really fit Quil and Bella together! I plan for this to be just a short story, only a few chapters. I hope that you enjoyed this first one! **

**If you haven't read it already (or even if you have) you should hop over to my other story, Exposed. This is a much longer story that is centered around Bella and Sam! **

**Happy Reading!**

**~Dahlia~**


	2. Chapter 2

Never Let You Go: The BBQ Part 2:

Quil's POV:

"Hello?" I answer the phone on it's third ring while heading home from a long and gruelling shift in the "yard."

"Hey man, my mom is engaged to Charlie Swan now, they're having some sort of BBQ tomorrow to celebrate. Anyways, I was hoping to shoot some hoops, you want to come?"

"Uh… yeah I'll be there. What time?" I asked. I knew that I sounded tired, and it's because I was. I didn't want to have to be up too early in the morning. Honestly, at the moment, all I wanted was to lay back and drink a nice cold one.

"The BBQ starts at 11, but come by anytime. See you tomorrow dude!" Seth was always excited, just a real happy go lucky guy.

I'd always been that way myself. I was lost in thought as I stretched out on the couch and popped the top of a Bud Select. I took a big gulp and turned the TV on. There was a game to catch.

I thought it was funny how for the past ten or so years, I'd been a real ladies man, but that shit wore me out now. I wanted one woman, someone to come home to. Someone who I could provide for, and she'd make sure I've got something to eat other than beer and tv dinners.

Hell, my stubborn self even wanted a kid now. I never saw that for myself in the future, but the house was just so damn… quiet.

Sure, I'd met some nice girls along the way, the last several years, but none that I could imagine making my wife. None that I could imagine procreating with. I chuckled aloud at the thought and took another relaxing swig of my beer.

It wasn't long before the game ended, the house was dark, and my tired ass was snoring on the couch right where I'd been sitting for the game.

Light filtered into the house through the pulled blinds. It woke me up and I stretched out. My back was sore from the day before at work, then sleeping on the couch instead of my perfectly good bed certainly didn't do me any favors.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and made my way up the stairs to take a shower and change clothes. I couldn't believe I'd fallen asleep in my disgusting work clothes. I'd scare everyone away with my stank if I showed up to the barbecue like this.

The shower water was hot and hit in all the right places. I don't know why it hadn't before, but it finally dawned on me that this was Sue Clearwater and Charlie Swan's BBQ… that meant that there was a very good chance that Bella Swan would be there.

My heart rate stupidly picked up a bit, I had to remind myself that the last time I'd seen my teenage wet dream, a few years back, she was still with that Cullen douche-bag. They were probably happily - well they were probably married by now. I couldn't understand how a woman like her could be happy with a prick like him.

Bella Swan had been the girl of my dreams from the moment I'd seen her hanging out in Jake's garage the summer I turned sixteen. She was smart and quick witted, but still sweet and charming. She had huge, innocent chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair with some red in it. What do they call that? Auburn. She had long, auburn hair.

I continued on my train of thought as I made quick work of washing my thick hair. My stomach rumbled and it reminded me how Bella had always brought snacks and baked goods with her when she came to the garage. They were always delicious.

I shut the water off and patted myself down with the towel to dry off. I shook out my hair and pulled on a basic tee shirt and some basketball shorts. I took a quick look in the mirror and knew I looked good. Confidence was always my strong suit. I shoved my feet into some running shoes and grabbed my wallet and keys. I was glad to be getting out, the house was just too quiet these days.

"Ay yo Clearwater!" I yelled as I jogged up to the park and saw him with a few of our other friends already warming up. My house was just half a mile or so down the road from the park, so I'd opted to come on foot instead of taking the pickup. It was surprisingly hot out today, so I was already sweating a little. Damn. I was hoping to see Bella before I got dirty and smelly.

"Ay yo Ateara!" He yelled back and the other guys hooted and hollered. We all sounded like a bunch of idiot frat boys, but that was the fun of it.

I stopped to say a quick 'hello' to both Sue and Chief Swan, then I finished the jog up to them and set my phone and shit on the bench next to where they all had put theirs.

Just as we were about to start the scrimmage, the Black van pulled up and we had two seven year old boys and a toddler sized girl running around, all wound up. The twin boys, Collin and Brady darted towards Seth, their uncle and official superhero.

"Quilly, Quilly!" Claire Black, Jake and Leah's 4 year old stumbled her way towards me, holding her daddy's hand. "I gots a new dwess!" She told me excitedly and jumped up and down trying to show off her pink dress.

"Is that so? Well you look mighty fine in it little girly!" I scooped her up and lifted her in the air. I set her down on my shoulders and her teeny tiny arms wrapped around my neck as she squealed in delight. I was around a lot since I was close friends with Jake and Seth, Leah by proxy, and for whatever reason Claire just loved me. I didn't mind, the Black kids were my God children anyways.

"Hey man, you look beat." I stated when my attention finally turned to Jake. He looked under the weather for sure.

"Yeah, I think I'm catching a cold or something. Sucks too, I wanted to play some b-ball with you guys while the kids were distracted." He laughed a little. "I think I gotta sit this one out though."

Claire started wiggling, antsy to get down so I set her down and watched her run up to Embry and his wife Kat, who had just pulled up too.

Leah took that moment to finally make an appearance, I think she'd gone to talk with the Chief and her mom first too. She gave me a quick hug and we all caught up for a moment.

"Hey! Charlie! You wanna come play?" Seth called out.

"Ohhh, no. I'm gonna leave it to you young guys. I'd school ya anyways!" Charlie shouted back, laughing and shaking his head.

We had been scrimmaging for a while and several more guests had arrived, but there were still no appearances from Bella or Edward. I'd been keeping an eye on the lot, anticipating her arrival, and dreading his.

I really needed to get my head in the game. Seth passed the ball over, then picked for me, making Embry stumble when he turned to follow me on defense. This left me with a wide open shot, so I rolled around them and tossed a perfect layup.

"Hell yeah!" Seth said at the same time as one of his other buddies who'd been on our team shouted, "that's game!"

All of us on the winning team high-fived each other and gave ourselves a pat on the back. It had been a while since I'd played and just had a good time. I was glad to know that I still had it, especially since some of the guys here were a good few years younger than me.

We made our way off the court to grab a couple of beers and some grub. I followed some of the other men who were all headed towards the pavilion where the ladies were chatting and the drinks were being kept cold in the shade.

When we got there, there was a woman with her fine ass stuck up in the air, attached to her gorgeous set of feminine legs. Her dress was pulled up and her black lace panties were just barely visible. Some of the guys were staring and starting to whistle at her, being obnoxious. I just, painfully, peeled my eyes away from her in an effort to be respectful, and used the bottom of my tee shirt to cover my eyes and wipe the sweat off my face.

When I dropped my shirt back down and my eyes readjusted I was speechless when I saw that the woman had turned around. Her cheeks were a bright red in her embarrassment and her hair was long, auburn, and braided to one side, showing off the feminine curve of her neck. Her large, beautiful brown eyes met mine.

Oh fuck me. That ass, those long legs, those beautiful, heart stopping, fucking eyes… they belonged to none other than Bella Swan herself.

I swelled with pride when I could see her eyes flash with desire. She wanted me. I was thankful for that, because holy hell, I wanted her too. She was wearing a little black sundress with flowers all over it. It hugged her tits perfectly, and it hinted at the roundness of her hips. She had been beautiful when we were teenagers, but time and age had done her well. Now, Bella was the most gorgeous woman I'd ever laid eyes on. She was sexy and all woman now.

"Bud Select, please." It took me forever to realize that she had asked me a question and was waiting on my answer.

She turned and bent over the cooler again to grab my drink along with the other ones. This time she was careful not to let her dress slide up so far. I smiled at the thought, but kept my eyes off of her ass, as hard as it was.

"Yo, Quil, you coming? Ready to go back out?" Seth called out from somewhere behind me. I waved him off and said something about catching up with them later, but didn't have any real intention of leaving Bella anytime soon. Edward was nowhere to be seen, and she wasn't wearing a ring on her finger, and I intended to find out why.

"Quil Ateara?" She asked, but I saw the recognition had already crossed her feature, she'd already figured out who I was.

"Bella Swan?" I replied without answering her question. I just smiled at her with the most charm possible and loved it when she smiled right back.

**Author's Note: **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I will switch between their POV sometimes, but this should be the only one that is the same events being told from each perspective. I thought it was important for their initial meeting to be told by then both. **

**Make sure you check out my other story, Exposed and while you're at it, hop over to MacabreMystic, my beta, and check out her story empty gold! **

**Happy reading! **

**~Dahlia~**


	3. Chapter 3

Never Let You Go: The BBQ Part 3

Bella POV:

"How did you do?" I asked, gesturing towards where several guys were back to goofing off on the basketball court.

"Made the game winning basket!" Quil winked at me, then motioned for me to take a seat. At a table on the opposite side of where Sue and her friends were sitting. I blushed, but followed his lead and sat down across from him.

"Bella Swan" he said quietly, giving me a look that I couldn't quite figure out.

"What have you been up to?" He finally asked, snapping out of it.

"Uh, well not a whole lot. Just here to celebrate with Sue and my Dad." I told him vaguely. I didn't know what to say, I really hadn't been up to much of anything since Edward and I had split.

"Oh come on. It's been years. You've definitely been up to something since I saw you last." He said, "Where's Edward?"

"Hm. That's complicated." I told him. I had a few choice words I wanted to say, but I hadn't seen Quil in forever, I didn't want to give him a bad 'first' impression.

"Alright, give it to me. I can tell you're holding back." He smiled, his one-sided dimple showing. He must have sensed my hesitance because then he added, "No judgement! I swear."

"I don't know where he's at exactly, but he's somewhere with his trashy, homewrecking, bride-to-be." I told him, then I felt as a blush spread wide and hot across my face. "Ok. So that's not fair to her. I don't know her at all. Tanya might not be trashy whatsoever and as far as I know there was no cheating… so… yeah." I babbled on awkwardly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bella. When did this all happen?" He asked me, his face suddenly serious. I really didn't talk to anyone about all this, but his compassion seemed genuine, so I found myself opening up.

"Not even a year. He always said he wasn't ready for marriage or children. It turns out that he was ready for it all, he just wasn't ready for it with me." I admitted out loud for the first time. It definitely made things seem more real.

"He's already getting married to this Tonya?" Quil's asked in disbelief. I didn't answer out loud, I simply nodded and rested my chin on my hands. I looked at him, and when our eyes met I felt like we were both communicating a million things without saying anything at all.

"Sounds like he's an even bigger prick than I thought." he said simply, breaking the silence that had taken over. I just laughed and agreed with him.

"And I've been a fool. I wasted _thirteen _years on him. I shouldn't feel that way. I should have some sort of peace that it just wasn't meant to be, and at least it's over now, so we both can move on. I guess to a certain extent I feel that way, but I truly wish that I had realized it wasn't going to happen sooner so I could have moved on while I was younger." I told him, really getting to the heart of the problem.

"Oh, Bell's, come on now, it's not like you're lugging around a walker, you're only thirty! Don't say you're a fool, that's hardly true." Quil encouraged.

"You don't understand. I am a fool. I am going to the damned wedding!" I scoffed but couldn't get the sentence out without falling into a fit of giggles. It really was ridiculous.

"No way." Quil's mouth hung open in shock. When he snapped out of it he said, "now why in the hell would you do that?"

"I love his family. I've been with them too for nearly half of my life. When his mom, Esme, asked me to come, I couldn't say no. Which is just stupid, I seriously wish I wouldn't have said yes. Now I even have to show up alone, I haven't been able to find a date." I flushed red at the admission.

"If you haven't been able to find a date, then I don't think you've been looking very hard, Bells. I'm sorry if I am being too blunt here, but you are a beautiful, kindhearted woman, and sexy as hell too. If you really tried to find a date, you'd have your pick of the town." Quil flashed me his signature smile, one-sided dimple and all, but I could tell that he meant every word too. I blushed at everything he'd said, it was certainly a confidence boost.

"I don't know about all that." I spoke quietly, my voice escaping me.

"Well, I do. Seriously, go over there to the court and any of the single guys, except Seth obviously, would jump at the chance to take you out. Hell, even the married guys would wish they could go." Quil said, joking on the last part. His smile was truly contagious and I couldn't help but smile and laugh back at him.

"Or, instead of doing that, you could just let me take you out." He offered seriously. I was taken aback for a moment, not expecting the day to end up like this.

"Uh, I think I'd like that very much, Quil." I accepted his offer, shyly. Quil just flashed that heart throb smile again and I could tell that he really was excited to take me out, which was endearing.

"So, when is this wedding happening?" He asked.

"It's next Saturday." I nearly squeaked out. He'd started to lean closer to me and I could smell the _man_ scent on him. He was wearing some sort of men's deodorant and it had blended with his sweat from playing basketball. He smirked at me, knowing exactly how he'd affected me.

"I want to take you out before the wedding." Quil stated, making me blush, yet again. "Would you like to go out to eat and partake in other possible shenanigans with me tonight, Bella Swan?"

"I would like that very much, Quil Ateara." He stood up, and walked around to my side of the table and held out a large to help me up. My hand felt tiny and secure for the brief moment that it was in his.

He suggested that he pick me up at seven, and we exchanged phone numbers so I could send him my address. Then, we split up for the remainder of the BBQ. He went to play some more ball with the other young men, and I spent some more time with Sue and my father. Throughout the day, I found it impossible to keep my eyes off the court, where every once in awhile I would catch Quil staring right back at me.

"He's a good one, Bella." Sue leaned in and gently patted my knee, after what was probably the millionth time she'd caught me staring. I flushed at having been caught, but I couldn't feel ashamed by it.

When I'd gotten home from the park, it was about three thirty in the afternoon, so I still had plenty of time to get ready. My phone buzzed, it was a text from Quil.

**U still clumsy? -Q**

**Yes… not AS bad though… **

**Dress comfy, don't wear high heels. Bring a change of clothes. -Q **

I turned my phone back off and wondered where he could be planning to take me. I turned the shower on to let the water heat up, and undressed. Once I was naked I took a long look in the mirror. I started to get nervous about where the date could lead. I hadn't ever been with anyone but Edward. We had been so young when we'd started dating, and I hadn't even been on a date since he'd left me.

I threw my long hair up into a bun, not wanting to wash it again, and stepped into the steamy shower. I knew I was likely getting ahead of myself, but there seemed to be a tangible physical attraction between Quil and I, so I wanted to be prepared. I shaved my legs, and armpits, making sure they were smooth, and I trimmed down my panty line. I considered shaving it all off, but I didn't want the razor burn. I'd have to go get a wax done before the wedding.

When I was done with that I took my time washing my face and body, really starting to feel the butterflies. I was definitely nervous. I turned the water off and stepped out. I wrapped up in a towel and threw a face mask on. Once I was dry I threw the towel in the hamper and laid on my bed completely naked. I was trying to ground myself, and calm my racing heart.

When I relaxed enough to get up and get back up, I slipped on a pair of barely there, black lace panties, and a matching bra. Then, I decided to give Alice a call. She was Edward's sister, but she was also my sister after spending nearly half our lives together. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Her bell-like voice sounded from the other line. She must not have looked at her caller ID before answering.

"Hey Alice. It's me." I said.

"Oh! Bella, how are you?" She asked, I could hear the concern in her voice. Her and Rosalie had both been checking up on me more and more frequently as the wedding got closer.

"Nervous, actually." I admitted, right off the bat.

"Oh.. what's wrong?" Came through the other end. "Wait, let me grab Rose real quick." She added and I waited for her to come back on the line. "Ok, you're on speaker now, go ahead."

"Nothing's wrong actually! I'm nervous because I… I have a date tonight." I shared. The response was them both cheering for me, which was pretty embarrassing, but that's just what sisters did.

"Anyone we know?" Rose asked. I could practically hear her waggle her eyebrows suggestively through the phone.

"Yeah. You remember Quil Ateara from high school, right?" I blushed at the thought, he'd been cute when we were young, but he was one sexy man now.

"I remember him, yeah." Alice said, distractedly. "Oh my god." Her voice came through the line again.

"You can say that again." Rose chimed in. "He has really grown up, Bella."

"He looks like sin." Alice sighed out. "I am happily married, but damn."

"Straight up like sex on legs, Bella. Tell me you plan to get some action." My face was hot and red as a tomato as I listened to them appreciate the physicality of my childhood friend, and current date.

"Did you guys look him up or something?" I asked, not answering Rosalie's question.

"You know we did. Now answer the question!" Rose laughed. Alice giggled all girly, right along with her.

"That's what I am so nervous about." I told them, honestly. "I haven't ever been with anyone but Edward, and I trust Quil, we hadn't talked in forever until today at my dad's engagement barbeque, but we hit it off instantly, just like old times… and the physical attraction is definitely there."

"Don't push yourself to do anything you're uncomfortable with, but don't shut down the idea just because it's early. You're a grown woman now, and you deserve to be happy." Alice comforted.

"And he looks like he could make you very, very happy, indeed." Rosalie suggested, appreciatively. "Seriously though, Bella, just relax, and have a good time. It will all work out how it's meant to. You deserve to find this kind of happiness."

"Thanks guys. I love you." They said they loved me in return, and I hung up the phone. I noticed the time, and it was already six thirty. I had to rush to finish getting ready.

I picked out an olive green sweater, since the nights tended to still be chilly here, and a pair of plain black skinny jeans. I slipped on some white vans, and grabbed my white oversized tote purse to match. I stuffed in a set of spare clothes, an undershirt, and some sleep shorts, just in case.

I put my hair back into a messy braid and swiped on some cat-eye eyeliner, some mascara, and some lip gloss. I wanted to keep things fairly simple since I still didn't know what we were actually doing.

The doorbell rang and my heart raced as I stumbled my way down the stairs and to the front door. Tonight seemed to be filled with possibilities.

My racing heart came to a complete stop when I opened the door and saw Quil standing there in a pair of nice, dark wash denim jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt that was stretched across his burly chest. My heart picked its pace back up as I took in his muscular form. He looked at me with the same desire I knew was in my eyes for him, and we just sort of stood there for a moment, staring at each other.

"You ready to go, Bells?" His voice was husky and deep and it only turned me on more. I nodded him and followed him to his beat up pickup truck. I couldn't help but to watch the way his ass moved as he walked.

**Author's Note: **

**Alright, so the next chapter, all bets are off. Consider this the content warning now! **

**Honestly, I am having so much fun writing this fic, these guys are just so easy to write together. **

**As always, please feel free to leave any critique or comments, I love to hear from ya'll!**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Dahlia~**


	4. Chapter 4

Never Let You Go: The Date

Quil POV:

I parked in front of the address Bella had sent me, right on time, at seven o'clock. It was a nice house, it had large windows on either side of a front porch and three large windows on the second floor above. The view into the house was obscured by heavy drapes. There was an attached garage and a large driveway. It seemed too big for her to live here by herself.

I frowned at the thought. This must have been what she thought would be home to her, Edward, and their children. I couldn't believe that asshat had strung her along for so long. He was a fool.

Walking up the concrete steps to the house I noticed a garden filled with different flowers, native to the area, and realized that she must enjoy gardening. I saved that mental note away for later and rang the doorbell. I chuckled, as I could hear Bella, forever clumsy, stumbling down the stairs and to the door.

She took my breath away as soon as the red front door flung open, revealing her figure. Her pale skin contrasted with the dark green sweater she wore, and the black jeans she was wearing clung to every perfect inch of her endless legs. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, or form a coherent sentence in my mind for a moment.

"You ready to go, Bells?" I asked, as soon as I was able. My voice sounded husky and rough even to my own ears, but Bella seemed to like it, so I could get behind it.

I led her to the old pickup, and held the door open for her when we got there. I came back around and hopped into my own seat as I pulled out onto the road and headed towards LaPush.

My radio was shot, so there wasn't any music to listen to, but Bella didn't seem to mind. She had the window rolled down and she was resting her chin on her arms, which were propped up on the open window. Her hair blew wildly in the wind. It took everything in me to focus on the road and not just watch her, watching the world blur by.

We spent the drive in a comfortable silence and when I pulled up into the abandoned parking lot I helped her climb out of the cab. She took a moment to just look around. I'd expected her to be weirded out, or at least questioning me at this point, but she just turned to me and smiled.

Bella took my outstretched hand and followed me closely, trusting me completely. It wasn't quite dark out yet, the sun was still in the process of going down. That said, once we were immersed in the woods, under a canopy of Washington's tallest trees, the trail was nearly pitch black.

I pulled my carabiner flashlight out of my pocket and let it illuminate the path. It was a pretty bright flashlight for how small it was. Bella was still struggling a little bit with the tree roots, so I let go of her hand, and held her at the waist, attempting to steady her. I unintentionally touched the hint of the bare skin of her side, where her sweater had bunched up. She jumped a little at the contact, but didn't say anything, and didn't make a move to have me stop touching her, so I continued to steady guide her that way.

When we finally emerged from the thick woods, we were met with the stellar view of Rialto beach. Bella gasped as she looked at the sun setting, hiding behind the large mounds breaking out of the waves, yet still turning the sky brilliant shades of pink, orange, purple, and blue. She noticed the tent I had set up and the unlit fire pit I had built for the night. Her eyes lingered on the tent for a moment.

"I hope the tent doesn't come off as presumptuous… I just wanted to have somewhere for us to sleep if we have a little too much wine to drive. No expectations." I assured her. Hell, I'd slept on the sand under the stars plenty of times, if she didn't want to share the tent with me, then I'd be fine to sleep outside.

"That makes sense." She pretended to look thoughtful, but ended up just shooting me a smile that could make me fucking weak in the knees.

Bella bent down and took her shoes and socks off, setting them down neatly by the camp, then padded her way down to the water. She had to bend over again to roll the bottoms of her pants up. This time I had the perfect view. I really tried not to stare, but I was a weak man when it came to her, apparently that hadn't changed a bit. Her ass was stuck up high in the air and her jeans clung to her just so. Her legs were toned, she must run or something, I imagined her trying to run on the sidewalk, tripping on things that weren't even really there. It was enough to break the trance and I chuckled.

"What?" Bella asked me, standing back up and facing my direction.

"I was just imagining you running, and you were falling all over the place." I decided to be honest as I stepped closer to her.

"Why in the world were you thinking about that?" She blushed, I could just barely tell in what little light was left.

"I was trying to figure out how you got the body you have. Do you run?" I kept up with the whole 'honesty is the best policy' thing. Her blush spread deeper. I wondered how far down it went on that pale skin of hers.

"No. I stick to walking." She breathed out as I was now close enough to kiss her if I wanted to. Well, I did want to, but I wanted to make sure that she wanted it too.

"Do you like to run?" She asked, turning and walking along the coast.

"Sometimes, yeah. Although I prefer other cardiovascular activities." I suggested, sounding like an asshole with a one track mind. Somehow though, she took mercy on me and simply pretended she didn't know what I'd been referring to.

"Basketball, you mean?" She giggled.

"Yeah, basketball." I couldn't help but laugh along with her. "I'd better go light that fire now before we can't see anything at all." I told her, then made my way back to our makeshift camp.

Bella didn't follow me, instead, she just turned to gaze out into the water. I was excited for when it would be totally dark, so she could see the best view in the world. I used to camp out here all the time when I was younger. Having her here now would only make it better.

Once the fire was lit, Bella walked back up to where I was sitting on a large piece of driftwood. She sat down beside me and there was a moment of quiet companionship that drifted between us, with only the sound of the gentle waves, and the quiet crackling of the firewood. We both were just watching as the fire licked at the logs, and were entranced by the intricate dance of different colored flames caused by the dried salt.

I looked up at the sky and smiled, finally it was dark enough. Bella looked at me, then looked up too.

"Oh my god, Quil…" she gasped and said under her breath. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." I whispered as I glanced down at her, then turned my attention back to the night sky. On nights when the sky was free of clouds, the milky way was on open display here.

"How have I never come here before?" She sighed, wistfully.

"Oh we keep this place a secret from the pale faces like you." I joked. She just looked at me wide-eyed, then we both cracked up. "Don't tell anyone. I mean it, Bells, if those Forks High kids start partying here, I'll know who to blame!"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna go tell the football team. In fact, I'll snap them now. Party in LaPush!" She rolled her eyes with fake and exaggerated exasperation.

"You know I've really missed this, Bells. I've missed you." I admitted when our laughter eventually quieted down.

"I've really missed you too, Quil." She responded, looking at me all doe-eyed and innocent, when I really just wanted to kiss her.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, trying to distract myself from her full and sexy lips.

"Definitely. What's for dinner?" She stood to look in the cooler. "Oh, hot dogs to cook over the fire, nice!"

"There's also some sandwiches in there too if hot dogs aren't your thing." I'd rather play it safe than have to take her back home cause she didn't have anything to eat.

"We can save the sandwiches for breakfast, or a midnight snack." She flashed her smile at me yet again and batted her long eyelashes.

We heated our hot dogs over the fire and talked about the books that she'd written and how much her career meant to her. Then we talked about my job and the work we had been doing at the rec center, how the days were long, but rewarding once the job gets done. We talked about what we liked to do. I like to play 'backyard' type sports with friends and that I liked to run. I travel a lot and we talked about a lot of the places I've visited, I even showed her some of the pictures on my phone. When I have some time, I spend it volunteering with the community sports programs.

Bella told me all about her love of fiction, particularly romance. We found out that volunteering was something that we have in common, she works with kids who have dyslexia to work on their school work. She took up gardening and hiking sometime after high school, which explains how she got at least a little more graceful, even though she still stumbles her way through life, half the time. And we talked about the good old days.

She still liked to cook and bake, and I couldn't wait to have some of her homemade chocolate chip cookies again. Ten years later, and my mouth was still watering. Thankfully, she promised to make some for me sometime.

After that, when our hot dogs were done cooking, and we'd begun to eat, we talked about the future. We both wanted kids someday, both of us even wanted kids sooner rather than later, but were looking for the right person first. We opened up about what we wanted a home to look like with a family and how we each wanted to raise kids. These were the conversations that, in the past, I'd avoided like the plague. It was different with Bells though, she was the perfect woman for me. My dumbass teenage self knew it, and my slightly less of a dumbass adult self knew it too.

We talked to each other like no time had passed at all, like it was just yesterday that we were drinking lukewarm sodas in Jake's garage. I felt like that teenager again, she filled me with hope and butterflies and all that good shit. I could only hope that this time, she felt the same way for me that I did for her.

"You know I had the biggest crush on you back then." I told her, all nervous like a pansy.

"Really? Who would have guessed?" She deadpanned, sarcastically. I scratched the back of my head, completely embarrassed. I guess I hadn't hid it as well as I'd thought I had.

"Oh, so you knew." I laughed, trying to choke down my bit of shame.

"Yep." She popped the 'p.' I shook my head, unsuccessfully trying to shake away the past. "You know I really liked you too... I was just waiting for you to be honest with me about how you felt." Her face was as red as a cherry and I groaned at how stupid sixteen year old me had been.

"Damn. Things could have been different. Edward swooped in and scooped you up before I'd gotten my shit together enough to tell you how I felt." I remembered.

"You could have saved us both an awful lot of time and trouble if you had just made a move." She hinted.

"What about now? Is now a good time to make a move?" In asked as I'd scooted closer to her and was now merely inches from her face. Those inches were quickly dwindling to nothing and I could feel the exhale of her every breath. "I could kiss you." I whispered, my lips rubbed against hers with my words in the barest of touches, but I still hadn't actually kissed her.

Bella didn't verbally respond to my advance, she simply wrapped her little hand in the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled me into her. Our lips were pressed more firmly together and hers were as soft as fucking clouds.

As soon as our lips had finally come together, it was off to the fucking races from there. Raw heat and passion had built up over the years and finally was coming to fruition. I felt a pure need for her that I'd never felt for any other woman in my life.

I let my hands travel to her hips and lifted her, and adjusted her legs to straddle across me. Her shirt had bunched up and allowed for my fingers to be splayed across her bare skin. Bella wiggled her feminine hips and I was sporting a major hard on right away. I groaned and added pressure to her hips, directing her to move against me like that again.

This time, we both moaned, so I used the opportunity to deepen our kiss. I tangled my large hand into her thick, auburn hair and kissed her like my life depended on it. She continued her little rocking motion on me, and I couldn't take it. I needed to get those clothes off of her, now.

I pulled back, just a small amount, and looked her in the eyes, which were dazed over in lust, much in the way I could imagine mine were too. I slipped my hands further up her body, pulling the soft material of her sweater up with them as I went. She didn't make any move to stop me, and she never broke eye contact, she just kept looking at me with the same need as before, so without another thought, I yanked her top the rest of the way off. Her skimpy black undershirt followed immediately.

I kissed the skin of her neck and nibbled along the expanse of it, enjoying the little noises of satisfaction she was letting out. She grabbed at my t-shirt and I helped her to pull it over my head, then I stood, holding her close to my chest so I wouldn't drop her.

Now it was her turn to lick and bite at my neck, as I carried her to the tent. When she found the sensitive spot just below my ear I nearly growled like a wild animal, it felt so good. I was glad that it was time to set her down because she made me weak in the friggin knees with that mouth of hers.

When I'd finally laid her down and I was propped on my elbows above her, her kisses began to slow until she pulled back completely and just looked at me, looking at her. Her eyes were the epitome of vulnerability and she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. I could see the wheels were turning in that head of hers.

"What's wrong?" I pulled back a little further to give her some space between us, but brought my hand up so cup her cheek with affection.

"I'm just nervous." She shook her head and chuckled anxiously.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked her, giving her a small smile, then quietly added, "It's just me."

"It's just… well I'm sorry to bring it up right now…"she gestured between us, " but, I haven't ever been with anyone other than… you know... I'm just nervous."

"We can stop now if you want, Bella, no hard feelings at all." I assured her, meaning every word. She just bit her lip again and shook her head, no, then she leaned up just enough to brush her lips with mine again.

The fire was reignited between us once again, and I trailed my kisses from her lips, to her jaw, down her neck, to just above her barely-there bra. Meanwhile, my hands had drifted to her skin-tight jeans and had undone the buttons and zipper. I tugged them down, then reached around her to take off her bra as well.

Her tits spilled out, and they were so fucking perfect. I told her so as I admired them and brushed my thumbs across her rosy nipples. They hardened and raised up, begging me to suck on them, and lavish them with my attention.

"Then relax, Bells. I've got you." I whispered, as I worshiped her naked skin with feather light touches.

**Author's note: **

**Oh boy, things are heating up, and they are only going to get better! ;)**

**Also, you guys should definitely google 'Rialto Beach at night,' trust me, it's STUNNING! **

**Happy Reading **

**~Dahlia~**


	5. Chapter 5

Never Let You Go: The Date Part 2:

Bella POV:

"I've got you." Quil whispered, calming my fears instantly. His rough, calloused fingertips drifted along my skin so gently that my insecurities slipped away. So what if I wasn't eighteen anymore? So what if I had only had one lover before now? That was the past, and Quil was my right here and now.

I twisted my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him fervently, trying to put every bit of history and attraction between us into it as our tongues glided along each other in abandon.

Quil's hands came around me to cross behind my back as he pulled me closer to him and pushed my hips into his own. I felt so incredibly _wanted_ while cradled in his arms this way. He continued to hold me with one arm and allowed the other hand to travel up my neck, to cup my jaw and tilt my chin up, making me look at him.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Bells." He told me, his voice was sincere and his voice was raw with honesty… he was trying to quell my fears even more than he already had.

This time, I yanked him back to me and smashed our mouths together. The mood had changed from sensual and romantic to passionate and frantic. He pushed me back onto the sleeping bag, blankets, and pillows he had prepared the tent with, and he was on me like he was a starving man and I was a willing snack.

His lips, teeth, and tongue were navigating the expanse of skin that stretched from my jawbone to my collarbone. He would nip roughly, kiss gently, then lick the skin, then move on to the next spot, leaving that part of me exposed to the cool night air.

Truly, Quil hadn't gotten anywhere that I so desperately wanted him yet, and I already felt like I would unravel at all the sensations he was causing in my wanting body. He was lavishing every part of me, I realized. As much as I was enjoying his attention, I needed to feel him now.

I pushed against his chest and turned us so that his back was on the blankets now, and I was sitting across his still denim-covered hips. I ground my his down into him and moaned at the size of him. I flushed, but didn't give myself enough time to get nervous again.

Instead, I bent down and sucked the skin right beneath his ear into my mouth and nibbled, just a bit. As I did this, I also let my hands explore his bare, broad chest. I gently drug my nails along the sensitive skin and delighted in the bunching and twitching of his strong muscles beneath it.

Quil's hands gripped my hips and guided me to keep grinding onto him. His eyes were hooded with lust and desire and I felt powerful in a way that I never had before. I slid my way down his hard, warm body, then unzipped his jeans, and tugged them down. The next thing to come off were his black boxer briefs. My thin panties were now the only clothing between the two of us.

I let my fingernails caress his skin all the way down his hips and sinewy thighs. He groaned when I stopped scratching, and just used the pads of my fingertips to shyly inch towards his member, which was standing proudly, proof of his lust.

I gripped him at the base, and tugged on him gently as I kissed my way up his thigh and all the way to meet my hand. I flattened out my tongue and dragged it base to tip, flicking it at the head to tease him. Quil watched me intently as I pulled his impressive length into my mouth and allowed it to slip down my throat. I gagged a little at the invasion, but swallowed the reflex down. He moaned as his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head.

Quil was getting harder and harder as I continued my sweet torture on him, and I decided it was time for a little more. I sucked on the head as I pulled him almost all the way out of my mouth, and sucked down with more pressure as I brought him back in. I let go of him with my hand, and brought them to grip his hips, and I relaxed my muscles enough that I finally got him as far as he could possibly go down my throat.

"Oh, fuck me, Bells." He moaned. His hands drifted down, and gathered up all of my wild hair so that he could have the perfect view of his cock disappearing into my mouth, then reappearing, only to disappear once again.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Quil yanked me up and crashed his mouth to mine. He flipped us over so that my back was pressed down into the soft makeshift bedding once again. He kissed me fiercely and sloppily. He nipped and licked down to my heaving breasts and held me still as he took each hard nipple into his mouth one at a time.

He licked them, covering them in his hot mouth, then pulled back to blow on them and watch as they turned into diamond hard peaks, then he bit down on them, hard. I cried out his name each time he did this, and when I finally managed to open my eyes, I could see the satisfied smirk on his sexy lips.

Once he had finished his exquisite torment on my sensitive flesh, he moved his mouth down in a path that started between my mounds and ended just above my aching clit. He allowed his hands to take over the job on my tits as his fingers roughly pinched and twisted my swollen nipples.

I didn't know how much more I could take. I pushed my hips up towards him, trying to find the friction to relieve the fire that had taken over my body, but he seemed content to just look at me and continue to fondle my breasts. He watched me as I whimpered and wiggled closer to him in my needy haze.

"Tell me what you want, Bells." Quil hummed darkly. The vibrations from his deep timbre went straight to my center.

"More." I squeaked out. His eyes flashed with fire yet again, and he dove, tongue first into my dripping pussy. He licked me from bottom to top, paying perfect attention to my bundle of nerves. He repeated the action over and over until I came undone, moaning and gasping for air as my muscles clenched around the finger that had been my undoing as soon as he'd slipped it between my folds.

"That's right, baby. Cum for me." He whispered by my ear now, then leaned in to glide over my lips with his own. I could only moan again in response to the taste of myself on his lips. I could feel him smile smugly into the kiss.

After a moment of him allowing me to catch my breath, he moved his head to nuzzle into the crook of my neck. He places a few sweet kisses on my skin there, then breathed in deeply, taking in my scent.

"You ready, baby?" Quil asked gently. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes, that I somehow, even all these years later, had complete faith and trust in, and nodded, knowing that I needed this.

Quil just kissed my lips softly again, and angeled my hips. He guided himself to my entrance and slipped his tongue between my lips at the same time he pushed into my tight core.

We both moaned simultaneously at the feeling. I felt full, and stretched out in the best way possible. My muscles were squeezing tightly around him and it felt like paradise. He began slowly and gently rocking into me, and it was bliss. He was all I could ever hope for in terms of length and girth and I mewled with every pass. He was so sweet and loving in his movements, but I could see it on his face, I wasn't the only one who needed more at the moment.

"Harder." I commanded as I reached my hands up to wrap around his neck and hold him.

"Oh, thank god." He mumbled, almost incoherently, then he pulled almost all the way out of me, and pushed back in, so hard that I could see stars. It felt so good, I thought I could touch the stars too.

My breath started to come out in pants as he pressed into me in what was obviously a well-practiced rhythm. I had a carnal need for something, though I didn't know exactly what. I lifted my legs to wrap around his hips and used them to pull him into me harder. He took the hint and grabbed me by the thighs and pushed them up to be on either side of his shoulders.

The new angle did wonders for me and I was glad that we were surrounded only by nature and the waves of the Pacific Ocean because I was literally screaming his name, it felt so good. I wasn't in conscious control of my body anymore as I thrashed in pleasure beneath him.

"Fuck. Fuck. Bells." Quil grunted in time to each of his thrusts. I could tell that he was close and so was I. He reached with one hand between us and found my bundle of nerves. He pinched down on it, and I came, biting down on the skin by his collarbone. He shuddered and came inside of me, filling me up as my nether muscles constricted around him, milking the orgasm for all it was worth.

He rested his forehead against mine for a second as we both caught our breath. Then he kissed my lips again and again. He slid himself out of me and I whimpered at the loss of him. He just continued to kiss me and let his hands roam the flesh of my spent body.

Quil was taking his time to memorize and map out every naked inch of me. It was then that I realized that this was going to be more than just a one night sort of thing. Maybe he had always intended it to be more, but I hadn't truly expected it.

"Thank you." I whispered as I pulled back from his languid, almost lazy kisses. I felt my face heat up in a blush as he looked at me slightly confused.

"For what Bella? You know I enjoyed that too, right? It wasn't a chore." He laughed a little at my expense. I rolled my eyes and sighed, but then I realized he was still waiting for me to answer.

"For making me feel beautiful… wanted." I admitted, speaking so quietly that my voice cracked in and out a bit.

"Oh, fuck me, Bells, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." He kissed me again and trailed his lips back down to my neck where he then mumbled, "and I've always wanted you."

**Author's Note: **

**Just because STDs don't exist in my fanfiction world doesn't mean that they don't exist in real life. Practice safe sex everyone! **

**Now that that is out of the way, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and will tune in again for the next update. Let me know what you thought!**

**As always, thanks to MacabreMystic for proofreading and being a great writer! Check out her story and stay tuned for more from her. **

**Happy Reading!**

**-Dahlia-**


	6. Chapter 6

Never Let You Go: The Morning

Quil POV:

When I woke up in the morning, Bella was tucked into my side and her little nose was jabbing into my rib. She must have slid down me at some point during the night, and despite the nose jabbing, I didn't mind because somehow her naked leg had found its way back around my hips.

I traced the curves and dips of her body, running my fingers along her leg, to her hip, up her side, and back down. The way she was pressed into me I couldn't see her perfect tits, but I could feel them against me. My body was waking up now too and I knew I'd be jabbing at her leg soon. Payback. I chuckled lightly at my stupid inner monologue, and just continued to watch her sleep.

It was a chilly morning, so even though it painted me a little, I pulled the blanket up to cover her bare skin more effectively. She nuzzled into me and sighed, pulling the blanket up to her face with one tiny hand. Damn. She was adorable.

My mind drifted to last night and how perfect it was. I sounded like a damn teenage girl, but I couldn't help it. I was in awe of this woman, nestled protectively under my arm. I'd had a hard time believing that Cullen could give her up before, but now more than ever. He had ten years to be with her like that? Fuck me. I'll take my turn now, Cullen gets to lose out this time.

Her body was perfect. Her legs were blond and toned, her hair was currently fanned out around her in mahogany waves, her long eyelashes were brushing against her high cheekbones, which were tinged pink. She had soft skin, smooth and tempting with little freckles sprinkled all over. Don't even start on that rack, I thought to myself.

Even with looks aside, she'd been excellent in bed. She had just enough shyness to be demure and just enough confidence that her eyes screamed "fuck me Quil." Oh man, and was she responsive. The smallest touch had her sighing and moaning, there was nothing in this God forsaken world as sexy as my name on her lips.

I peeked down at her again, and couldn't help it, I dropped little kisses on her forehead and cheek. She stirred, a part of me didn't want to wake her up, but the part of me that wanted her to wake up was bigger.

"Hmm… Quil." She sighed as I continued to pepper feather light kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Good morning beautiful." I whispered.

She blinked her innocent doe eyes at me and I smiled. How could she manage to look so sweet and innocent after a night like last night?

Hell, how could she look so sweet and innocent as her hand drifted down to grip my dick that was still pushing into her thigh?

"Good morning." Bella muttered as she rose up and straddled me, placing a leg on either side of my hips. She looked at me again with those gorgeous brown eyes, wanting, and pouty as she guided my cock into her.

I moaned, unable to help myself when she did _this_ while looking at me like _that._ My hands floated up to her full hips and I rocked her back and forth, he tight core getting wetter by the second, making it easier to slide her up and down as we went. This time it was her turn to moan as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she panted.

"That's right baby, just like that." I encouraged her as she found the pace that she wanted. My eyes were glued to her swaying tits, so I moved my hands to grip them and knead them. I sat up so that I could pull one tempting pink bud between my lips while I let that newly free hand travel up and grip her long tresses.

She used my shoulders for leverage and continued her gyrating movements. I didn't think either of us were going to cum in this position, but fuck, we were enjoying ourselves in the mean time. Plus, I was just fine with drawing this out.

I let her take the lead, she set the pace, and I let her guide me wherever she wanted me. I was happy with whatever she gave me and I took every second to memorize what she liked and what she _really_ liked as she explored.

It wasn't long before my beautiful woman needed more though. Her eyes, which had been shut in concentration, now looked up at me with a needy expression.

"What do you want baby?" I asked her as my hands dropped to her hips again. I stilled her, so that she couldn't continue her movements and she whimpered at the loss of friction.

"Don't stop…" she whined and tried to wiggle free of my grasp.

"I won't if you tell me what you want." I teased her.

"Quil…" she begged, her eyes going innocent and sweet again. Oh, yeah. That's the reaction I wanted.

"I can't give you what you want, if you want tell me what it is, baby." I guided her to move on me once more. Still, the pace was agonizingly slow.

"Fuck me." She whispered in my ear, unable to look me in the eye as she said it. We were going to have to work on that, but still, goosebumps spread all across my skin, and I did what I was told.

I flipped her over and had her on her hands and knees before me. I didn't even give her a chance to take in what had happened, I just slammed my dick into her tight cunt. She screamed out in pleasure and my chest puffed up with pride.

I leaned over her taut body and used one hand to pull her up by the hair and pushed her flush against my body. My mouth immediately went to her exposed neck and I bit and nibbled, leaving little marks that she'd probably be mad at me for later. What? I'm a man, I needed to make sure everyone knew she was taken, right? My free hand had ventured down to her clit and was drawing circles around her little hood.

She was a screaming, moaning mess, crying my name out into the morning air. I fucked her till she her muscles turned to jello and she'd already cum once. Then, I slowed my pace back down, and focused on thrusting into her hard, and in the right spot.

"Oh my god." Bella pulled out from somewhere deep in her chest as I hit her most sensitive flesh over and over in a steady rhythm. Her juices were dripping down our legs and her inner muscles were clenching down on my throbbing dick, making her tight pussy even tighter.

Her body was beckoning and mine was answering, we fit together like puzzle pieces, and I never wanted to leave her body. Even so, she was starting to flutter around me, indicating another orgasm and it was pulling my own out of me, no matter how hard I tried to hold it back for just a little bit longer.

"Oh, Quil, ah, baby… I'm…" she stuttered and trailed off, unable to speak coherently anymore.

"I know, baby, let go…" I urged her, my eyes closing tightly in the effort to hold on until she found her release once again.

When she came, she exploded around me and that was my undoing, my cum shot hard and hot into her begging body. She accepted every bit of it as her walls were still pulsing around me.

I sat back on my heels, but stayed inside her as we both took a moment to just catch our breath. When I could finally see straight again, I pulled her hair to one side and lavished her neck and throat with sensual kisses. My hands created a path back up her smooth skin and lifted her heavy breasts, thumbs teasing at her hard nipples.

"Baby, I'm so sensitive right now." She gasped, but her pussy clenched around me again, so I knew that, sensitive as she may be, she still wanted more too.

"I'll be gentle." I promised, as I continued my path of kisses down her back. She moaned as she felt me start to harden inside of her once again.

I turned her over again so that her back was pressed into the soft blankets and pillows, and I kept steady movements. Even if this was technically our first date, there was a whole lot of history and memories between us. I was making love to her, and we both knew it.

Her lips were soft and pliant as I captured them with my own. Her hand came up to twist into my hair, and the other one she used to hold me closer to her. There was a lot being said between us even though we hadn't spoken a single word.

Feeling close again, I brushed my fingers as gently as possible over her over sensitized bundle of nerves. She came undone beautifully around me, and that only pulled another orgasm out of me as well.

This time, I pulled out of her right away, and put some boxers on to put a little bit of space between us. I wanted to have her over and over all day, but her body needed a break.

That's when I heard a little sniffle and I turned around to see shiny tears sliding down her cheeks. What had I done? I shouldn't have pushed her to go again, I thought regretfully.

"Hey… Bells, what's wrong?" I asked, quietly, trying not to upset her further.

"Oh my god, Quil. Nothing, nothing at all. That was… that was just a lot." She stuttered, but assured me.

"It was." I agreed, still unsure. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked as I wiped away her tears and gave her a once over, trying to convince myself that she was okay.

"No. It was perfect. I mean it." She told me, looking me right in the eye, so that I knew she meant it. Her hands came up to my jaw and she was pulling me in for another kiss when my stomach decided to announce its hunger. Bella just laughed and pulled away.

"Yeah, me too." She laughed.

**Author's Note: **

**I don't have a whole lot to say today, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! There isn't too much left of this story but don't worry too much, Exposed is still being updated and I have a new story in the works! On top of that Man of the Year and We Own the Night will also continue, this may just take time because they are in need of some serious restructuring. **

**Happy Reading!**

**~Dahlia~**


	7. Chapter 7

Never Let You Go: The Wedding

Bella POV:

A few days had passed since our date, and Quil and I had been in a happy, intimate little bubble. We would start the day with breakfast together, then he'd go to work and I would write and edit to my editor's content. Then, he'd come home, all sweaty and sexy, and I would run a shower for him to help wash the day away. We'd have some dinner, then spend the night making love over and over.

I knew that we were moving too fast for other people's comfort, but for the first time in my life, I didn't give a damn.

Quil was a sweetheart, he was patient and giving, and he made me laugh. Truly, I had laughed more this past week than I had in the last year!

Somehow I had found myself more comfortable with him in this week alone than maybe I had ever felt with Edward. The thought stirred strange feelings in me that I wasn't quite sure how to process. On one hand I was so excited and hopeful for a future with Quil, but on the other, I was sad that I had wasted so much precious time on a man that would never love me the way that I deserved. I decided that the only thing I could do was be grateful for the now and hopeful for the future.

Currently, I was getting ready to go to the wedding. Edward and Tanya's wedding, the one I had been dreading for months now. Somehow I'd found myself looking forward to it. I could finally find closure for the ten year chapter of Edward and I. On top of that, I was getting to go with a very sexy gentleman on my arm.

I stepped into the short royal blue dress that Alice has picked out for me to wear. It was deep cut and had long billowy sleeves. I wore sheer black tights under it and some black wedge heel booties.

I kept my hair and makeup simple. My hair fell in natural waves down my shoulders and came to the small of my back. I was so used to having my hair in a messy braid these days that I'd almost forgotten how long it was.

Black eyeliner was applied to my top eyelid in a slick wing and I applied some mascara. I dabbed on a bit of highlighter to my cheekbones and swiped on some nude lipstick, then I was done with the makeup. I didn't want to go overboard.

I sprayed some perfume that smelled of fresh linens and felt like spring to me. I looked in the mirror and saw a happy, glowing woman. I liked what I saw for the first time in as long as I could remember. Quil had helped me to feel this way. It was just in the way that he treated me, how he touched me. I felt desired and even loved.

I heard the doorbell ring out and knew that Quil was here. I'd told him over and over that there was no need to use the doorbell, but he insisted that a 'gentleman always waits to be invited," then we'd laugh our asses off because he's such a dork. Then, whenever he came over, he would ring the doorbell anyways, keeping the joke alive.

"Hi baby." He smiled my favorite smile when I opened the door. His face lit up and his dimple was on display, which made me smile right back at him.

I stepped on my tippy toes to kiss him square on the lips, tempted to undress him rather than go to this dumb wedding.

He was in a light grey suit that contrasted perfectly with his dark, russet skin, and a royal blue tie to match my dress. Even when we were younger, I had never seen Quil dress up like this.

"Someone cleans up nice." I flirted as I pulled him in for another kiss. His hands drifted down to my ass and he squeezed it as he lifted me to push me against the front door. Anyone walking by could see us, but I didn't care. I had a hunger for him that was insatiable, even after a whole week of being together.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Quil laughed as he put me down and helped me to straighten my dress. Then, he looked me up and down appreciatively. "I'd rather get you dirty again though, if I'm being honest."

"Hmm. Nope. Gotta go to the wedding and show each other off first!" I teased. It was like he'd read my mind and if I didn't change the topic then we really would be skipping the wedding all together.

"I do like to dance. I wonder if you've still got two left feet…" Quil mused, his eyes glistening with mirth.

I just playfully swatted at his shoulder. And grabbed my purse so that we could be on our way.

The car ride was short lived as the couple had decided to marry outside the Cullen estate. Alice had decorated the home beautifully, there were flowers everywhere and classy lights were hanging from trees, lighting up the whole yard in a gentle glow. The sun was just starting to set behind us as we all found our seats.

Quil was whispering in my ear the whole time as we waited for the ceremony to start and I couldn't help but laugh at every off the wall comment that he made.

Music started to softly play from speakers that were hidden and placed all around the clearing, and Edward came slowly walking up the aisle. I watched him as he made his way up in front of the crowd, which was made up mostly of mutual friends and family, save for some guests of Tonya's. I took in his whole form and realized that I was no longer attracted to him. He'd always been somewhat of an Adonis to me, in the entire time that we'd been together, I had never questioned his handsome beauty. Yet today, I felt absolutely no attraction towards him.

I squeezed Quil's warm hand in my own and leaned closer to whisper in his ear just how attracted to him I still was. That hadn't changed one bit, despite the many years between my original little crush on him, and now. He whispered back, in colorful words, how he felt much the same. Chills spread across my skin and a blush rose to my cheeks, but it was time to reign it in as the Wedding March started and it was time to turn and watch the bride.

Tonya was beautiful. She had long blond hair that fell in soft curls down past her slim shoulders. She had light skin that was complimented by her ivory dress perfectly. Her makeup accentuated her green cat-like eyes and she wore a light pink blush.

She glided gracefully along the aisle and everyone was gasping at the vision of her. I took the moment to look back at Edward. He was wearing a smile that reached his eyes in a way I had never seen in the whole ten years that we'd been together.

It hit me then, that he wasn't doing this to hurt me, that he didn't have any ulterior motives when he'd left me. He was, simply put, in love. Somehow, by some miracle, he really had fallen for her and married her, that quickly. The emotion rang clearly in his eyes and was reflected in her's as Tonya came to stand before him.

I couldn't find it in me to be jealous or hurt by their relationship now that I had found someone to call my own. In fact, I was thankful now that Edward had left me. Neither of us had been truly happy, at least not for quite a long time. Now we could be.

"I do." Edward promised confidently. Tonya's promise followed, and my heart was full and warm for them. Quil pulled me closer and kissed my temple. I smiled, heart full of warmth for us as well.

Once the ceremony had ended, we were all ushered into the large home for cocktail hour while hired staff rearranged the chairs and tables outside to have a reception area. Several people had come up to me, asking me how I was doing, and were excited to meet Quil. It was impossible for anyone to dislike him, especially when he smiled that dimpled smile I loved so much.

"Hello?" I answered when my cell phone rang. I could see that it was Renee and she was the type to keep calling until I picked up. I looked up at Quil and mouthed a silent 'I'm sorry."

"Hi baby, it's your mother." She said like I wouldn't have looked at my caller ID. "Listen, I just wanted to check up on you. Today is the big wedding, I wanted to make sure you aren't huddled up in bed or something. You know there is no time for that. You need to be getting out there and finding yourself a man. If you ref-"

"Mom! I'm at the wedding now," I interrupted her ignorant rambling. Renee was always so judgey when it came to me and my love life. She'd constantly pushed to know when I would marry Edward and 'produce some grandchildren' for her, and when I didn't have an answer, she'd push harder, even though it hurt me that I wasn't married and hadn't had any children yet. My mother wasn't a mean woman, but she was dense, and could be rather critical of me.

"Oh really…" She said into the phone, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Yes, mom," I replied with a deadpan voice. Quil looked at me with one eyebrow raised, only able to hear my side of the conversation.

"Do you have a date?" She asked. I sighed heavily, knowing exactly where this conversation was heading. I couldn't help the blush that began to spread across my cheeks once again as I looked at Quil, wishing that he wasn't able to hear this conversation at all.

"Yep." I popped the 'p.'

"Well is he nice? Smart? Handsome? You need to think about these things because you want him to be a good father." I sighed heavily at all her questions, and looked up at Quil. I'd prayed that he wasn't looking at me, still listening. As luck would have it, he was giving me his usual rapt attention, which normally was a good thing, this time, it just made me blush harder.

"Uh… yeah. All of the above." I told her.

"So… grandbabies?" She pried. I rolled my eyes, and regretfully, I snapped.

"Yes, Renee, I'm working on it. How the hell could you expect me to have children if you won't let me enjoy my date?" I yelled, a little bit too loudly. People had turned their attention to where we were standing. Quil choked on his beer a little, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ok, ok. Good lord, no need to yell. Enjoy the reception, bye, baby!" Renee giggled, then hung up.

I downed the glass of wine I'd been holding, and left to get another glass. When I got back, I looked to Quil and my face glowed red as a tomato.

"I'm so sorry about that, Quil," I started. "My mom… well she's very pushy, and I sort of just snapped…"

"Oh that's okay Bells. It's history already." He laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist to guide me back outside where people were already gathering for the reception. We'd stuffed our faces with delicious food, Alice made sure they had the finest foods to serve, then we danced. We danced throughout the night and talked with the many guests that were friends of mine. I continued introducing Quil to them, and just like everyone before, they'd fallen for his charm.

When Alice, Rose, and Esme finally made it to talk with us, I gave them each a warm hug, and assured them that I was, in fact, happy to be here. They didn't have long to chat, before they had to continue on to their other guests, but before they moved on I promised to meet with them soon for a coffee date.

Although Edward and I caught eyes a few times throughout the night, I never did talk with Tonya or Edward. I just smiled at him and let them be. They were happily basking in the newlywed glow, and I was more than happy to just leave the card I'd gotten them on the gift table.

A few hours later, Quil and I had made it back to my place. His lips were on mine as soon as we got there and our hands were already exploring any skin that was exposed. Our mouths moved frantically together, unable to get enough.

By the time we had finally landed on my bed though, we had slowed down to much less rushed pace. Now, we were kissing each other softly, almost lazily. Our tongues slid against each other and we'd begun the process of slowly undressing each other.

"You know Bells, I gotta admit something…" Quil pulled away and spoke in a slightly husky voice. I just looked at him, and waited for him to continue. "I know your mom was pushing at you, and you just snapped… but I want you to know, someday, I think you'll make a great mom, and I'd be honored."

He couldn't have said anything more romantic than that, at that moment. I pulled him by the neck back to me so that my lips were back on his. Then, all through the night we took our time, exploring and loving one another.

**Author's Note: **

**I hope you liked the chapter! I know that most of this isn't realistic at all, but I wanted to write something feel-good and happy :) **

**I haven't decided if I will add one more chapter or if this will be the final chapter of this story... we will see. **

**Happy Reading!**

**-Dahlia-**


End file.
